


For The Love Of A Daughter

by BTRlover2211 (LabRatsWhore)



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: 12 Years Later, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I should probably rewrite this, Love Triangles, Marriage, Next Generation, Next-Gen, or maybe not, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/BTRlover2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main family in the story is Max's family, with his wife and children. Alyssa, who is technically not his daughter, she is his wife's daughter from her previous boyfriend that cheated on her and left before the baby was born. His wife, Linda doesn't know that Alyssa's dad is a wizard, but as Alyssa grows up, she finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> This Takes Place 12 years later. Max is 29, Linda, his wife, is 27 since he found her when she was 15 and he was 17, Alex is 32, Mason is 332 but considers himself 32, Justin is 33, Megan is 30, since she was 18 and Justin was 21 when they met in College, Juliet is 2.203 but considers herself 28, Theresa is 54, and Jerry is 56.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So I came up with the idea for a Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic. Hope yah like it. So anyways, the main family in the story is Max's family, with his wife and children. Alyssa, who is technically not his daughter, she is his wife's daughter from her previous boyfriend that cheated on her and left before the baby was born. His wife, Linda doesn't know that Alyssa's dad is a wizard, but as Alyssa grows up, she finds out.
> 
> So I hope you guys like this fanfic. As always the first chapter will be on the next page. Song for the chapter will be For The Love of A Daughter by Demi Lovato. The song didn't inspire the fic, but the title fits.
> 
> Max is 29, Linda, his wife, is 27 since he found her when she was 15 and he was 17, Alex is 32, Mason is 332 but considers himself 32, Justin is 33, Megan is 30, since she was 18 and Justin was 21 when they met in College, Juliet is 2.203 but considers herself 28, Theresa is 54, and Jerry is 56.
> 
> Next Gen:
> 
> Aleih (Max's first daughter, who belongs to TBA/TBR (To Be Revealed)) is 12.
> 
> Aleih, Mazx's daughter with Linda is 10 years old.
> 
> Alex and Mason:
> 
> No kids yet, they're been trying but Mason had a low sperm count because of being a werewolf since werewolves are horny* and they had some compatibility issues when trying to do IVF or AI.
> 
> Justin And Megan:
> 
> Adam, their son is three soon to be 4.
> 
> Unborn twins, 20 weeks along.
> 
> Justin and Juliet:
> 
> TBR.
> 
> Footnote #1- Having sex too much can cause you to have a low sperm count.

Max's .P.O.V.

I was at home with my daughter, Alyssa and my wife Linda, well Alyssa isn't really my daughter, her dad left before she was born. But even though I'm not her father, I love her like a daughter and accept her like she's my actual daughter. And Alyssa accepts me as her father, though she knows about her dad and what happened. At that time, he was also cheating on her mom. It was the morning. In an hour I was supposed to drop Alyssa and her sister Aleih off at school. Aleih is two years younger than Alyssa. Aleih is my daughter. Linda had her a year after we got married. We got married when Alyssa was 1 year old.

*Flashback*

As I held Aleih in my hands I felt as if me, Aleih and Linda were the only 3 people left and earth.

"She's beautiful." mused "She is isn't she. She looks a lot like you." My beautiful Linda said. "But she has your eyes." I told her. "Yeah she does" Linda said and smiled.

*End of Flashback*

Alyssa walked downstairs. She sneezed. It started raining in the house. "Bless you." I said. "Dad, why is it raining in the house?" Alyssa asked. "Well go get your mother and we'll have a family discussion." I told her. "OK." Alyssa said, walking back upstairs.

 Alyssa came back downstair with Linda. "Max what do you need to tell me and why is it raining in the house.?" Linda asked. "Well you see, I'm a wizard. I don't have powers though, because my sister Alex is the family wizard and Professor Crumbs, the old WizTech professor, he retired and gave his job and full wizardry to my brother, Justin and let him keep his powers. And I got the family sub shop since I didn't get to keep my powers. And the rain in the house thing, well Alyssa is probably a wizard too. It started raining after she sneezed. Do you know if her dad is a wizard?" I explained. "You're a wizard? Interesting. Well ok. I still love you, no matter what you are. So, what does that mean with the rain in the house? And I don't know if her dad is a wizard." Linda told me. "Well I'm glad that you still love me. I was hesitant to telll because I didn't know what you would say. Well that means that she got her full powers. Ok I was just wondering. Since I'm a wizard that means that Aleih is a wizard too." I said.

"Max, we've been married for 11 years. I love you very much. Just because you're not technically 'normal', I wouldn't divorce you. Ok, that's cool. Alright." Linda said, nodding. "I just didn't know and I didn't want to take a risk of losing you." I explained. "So what do we do to stop the rain in the house?" Linda and Alyssa asked. "Well I'll go get what we need to do that." I went and grabbed the family hat for when the members got their full powers. It was a purple hat this time. I went and placed it on Alyssa's head. "You have to wear this today, just today since your powers need a day to settle in." I told her. "Ok, but dad," She began. "Yeah?" I questioned. "When I get home from school can you telll me about your family history? And can we try to find out about my family history?" Alyssa asked me. "Yes, I'll tell you and Aleih about our family history. And I'll help you find out your family history." I told her. "Thanks Dad. I love you." Alyssa said and gave me a bear hug. "Your welcome Lyssie. I love you too." I said, hugging her back.

After a few minutes i pulled away from, Alyssa and looked at my watch. "Well, it's time to get you and Aleih to school." I said just as Aleih came downstairs. I'll have to explain to her later this afternoon. "Ok daddy. Let's go." Alyssa said. "Yeah, off to school." Aleih said. "Ok, Linda, I'll see you when I get back." I said to Linda as I kissed her cheek before walking out to the car with the girls. I dropped them at their respective middle and elementary schools before heading back home. "Hey, linda, i'm back. Ready for Lunch Rush later?" I asked. "Yep, ready for Lunch Rush. it's a little early so we have no customers yet. How about we talk some?" Linda suggested. "Sounds good to me." I told her. "And how about we invite Alex and Mason and Justin and Megan for a visit soon? Juliet as well." Linda asked. "That sounds great." I said as I started wiping down the counter sub-consciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 3/26/13: It's been ages since this had been updated, but I made some edits to this chapter and made it making it longer, and the 2nd chapter should be about halfway done now since my writer's block has gone for this.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Mason find something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the Second Chapter, Writer's block, over a year, you guys hate me, blah blah. I know, I've had stupid writer's block, dealt with my own stuff, and been caught up in my Lab Rats fanfics. Yeah, excuses, excuses. I love all of you lovely Readers/Fallen Angels though. And I am trying to write, but writer's block has gotten in the way for some things. I have no idea what direction I'm going in with this particular fanfic either. So I'll just write the chapter and stuff. Feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> Oh, and this is an Alex and Mason Chapter. Rating might go up to PG-13 after a few more chapters, and/or for safety, as this Chap has just a touch of sexual activity mentioned, and this is my first time writing PG actually, since I mostly write PG-13.

Alex's .P.O.V.

I woke up next to Mason. "Good morning Mason." I told him. "Good morning Brown eyes." He said and wrapped his arms around me. I started feeling nauseous and I knew that at some point I would probably throw up the past nights dinner. "Mason, I don't feel good." I said. "What's wrong?" Mason asked. "My stomach hurts." I explained. "Again? Love, you've been sick on and off for the past week. Shouldn't you go to a doctor?" he asked. "If I don't get better by Thursday, then yes." I told him. "It might be a little inappropriate to ask this, but when was your last period?" Mason asked. "Uh let's see. Today is December 7th, so October 23rd through October 28th." I told him. "And you didn't get it last month?" He asked. "No, why?" I remarked.  "Do you think you could be pregnant?" Mason asked. "I don't know. I mean we did it before, but we've used protection. Also sometimes, using magic can drain energy from the body, so I kinda figured that I'd just used a little too much magic this past month."  I explained.

"Love, we should get a pregnancy test. And then we should make a doctor's appointment for you. I've always wanted to be a dad. Maybe have a few little werewolves running around. You know, you would make a very sexy mum." He said, kissing me. "Mason," I said, hitting him. "What?" He asked. "I'm sick and you're thinking about how sexy I look." I remarked. "Sorry, I just can't help it. I'll make you chicken soup okay?" Mason told me. "Ok." I said. He got up and went down to the kitchen. I felt the chinese food I had last night coming back up and I raced for the bathroom. 

After a few minutes of puking my guts out, I heard Mason's footsteps coming back up the stairs. "Are you alright love?" He asked as he pulled my hair back. I gagged a bit, dry heaving before sitting up. "I think so. I don't feel like I have to throw up anymore right now." I told Mason. "Ok, well how about we get you back in bed. Do you want to try soup of do you not think you'll be able to hold it down?" He asked. "I think I'll try soup. And can you do me a favor and run to the drugstore and pick up a test? Since you mentioned it, I think you might be right about having a baby." I said. "Ok, I'l make you soup when I get back. Try and get some rest for me alright?" Mason told me. "Ok, I'll try and take a nap." I said, rolling over onto my side. I heard Mason leave and I closed my eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

A little while later I woke up to the sound of the front door closing and foot steps coming up that stairs. Oh, Mason must be home now. 

"Hey Love. Are you awake?" I heard Mason ask. I nodded softly in response as I sat up. "Yeah, now I am." I answered. "Ah. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit."  "That's good. Well, I picked up the tests." Mason said, handing me the box. "Uh, thanks." I blushed a little bit as I went to our bathroom.

I followed the instructions on the test and waited as I sat on the edge of the bathtub. Minutes went by and then the moment of truth.

I looked at the stick and then went out to show Mason. "Mason?" He looked up at me from the bed. "So, what does it say?"

"I'm Pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, should Megan be wizard or a non-wizard?


End file.
